Bean, common Phaseolus vulgaris
Common Beans includes: green beans, string beans, french beans, lima beans, pole beans, anasazi beans, cranberry beans, pink beans (habichuelas Rosadas, pinto beans, red/kidney beans, shell beans, white beans, yellow beans Cultivated Varieties: tip: use your browser search function (CTRL+F) to search for a specific variety Format: ' 'Variety' disease resistance' growth type, seed color, days to harvest Source date 'Pole (vining) Beans' 'Akahana Mame' asian pole, white seeds, 85 days 'Amish Gnuddel' 'heirloom half-runner, 90 days ''Amish Gnuttle' see''' 'Amisgh Gnuddel'' ''Amish Knuddel' see ''''Amish Gnuddel' 'Amish Knuttle' see''' 'Amish Gnuddel'' ''Anellino Verde'' italian pole ''Asparagus Yardlong'' pole, 80 days ''Anellino Giallo G. Rosoo'' italian pole, yellow seeds ''Aunt Jean's'' pole, white/red seeds, 90 days ''Baby Bop'' bush, 51 days ''Beautiful'' bush, red/white seeds, 100 days ''Benchmark' BMV/CTV''' bush, 54 days 'Black Stripe' taiwan asian yard long, white/black seeds 'Blaudilde' pold, blue-green seeds 'Blue Coco' heirloom pole, purple/brown seeds, 59 days 'Blue Lake' pole, 55-65 days 'Blue Lake, stringless' pole, 60-65 days 'Blue Lake S-7' pole 60 days 'Black Seeded Blue Lake' pole, 55-63 days 'Borlotto' italian soup pole, white/red seeds, 55 days 'Brockton Horticultural' pole, brown/tan seeds, 85 days 'Brown Speckled Greasy' pole, 73 days 'Canton White' 'asian yard long ''Cascade Giant' pole, reddish seeds, 58 days 'Cherokee Trail of Tears' 'pole,purple seeds, 85 days ''Chinese Mosaic Long Bean' asian pole 'Climbing French' 'french pole, 65-75 days ''Dean's Purple' heirloom pole, grey seeds, 55 days 'Dow' heirloom pole, purple seeds, 75-80 days 'Emerite' pole, 53-64 days 'Eureka' yellow wax bush, bright yellow seeds, 55 days 'Fortex' A/CBM pole, 60 days 'Garden of Eden' 'european heirloom pole, 65 days ''Genuine Cornfield' heirloom 'pole, 70-90 days ''German Pole' heirloom pole, 64 days 'Gita' pole, black seeds, 78 days 'Grandma Nellie's Yellow Mushroom' 'yellow pole ''Greasy Pod Cutshort' heirloom pole, white seeds, 85 days 'Green Bean' asian 'Golden of Bacau' 'romano pole, 60-70 days ''Gold Marie' yellow wax pole, 55-60 days 'Good Mother Stallard' heirloom pole, cream/purple seeds, 85-95 days 'Guar Bean' see''' 'Indian Cluster Bean'' ''Gum Bean' see 'Indian Cluster Bean'' ''Harwing's Heirloom Belgium' heirloom''' filet pole 'Helda' romano pole, 58 days 'Heirloom' pole, 100 days 'Honeycutt Pioneer Cutshort' 'pole, 77 days ''Hidatsa Shield Figure' pole, white/tan seeds, 90 days 'Ireland Creek Annie's' heirloom english bush, 70-75 days 'Isar' yellow bush, 'Italian Cluster Bean' 'Italian Snap' italian romano pole 'Jack and the Beanstalk' 'pole, white seeds, 85 days ''Kentucky Blue' pole (Kenctucky Wonder X Blue Lake), 57-65 days 'Kentucky Blue Wonder' heirloom pole, 58-68 days 'Kentucky Wonder Wax' yellow wax pole, brown seeds, 61-65 days 'Kaoshiung' asian yard long, black seeds 'Kurojuroku' asian yard long, 75 days 'Kwintus' pole, 60-80 days 'La France' 'french filet bush, 56 days ''Lamon' 'italian pole, 75-80 days ''La Spagna' italian pole, white seeds, 80-90 days 'Lazy Housewife' heirloom pole, 75-80 days 'Limelight' bush, white seeds, 60-85 days 'Lina Cisco's Bird Egg' heirloom bush, 85 days 'Lingua di Fuoco' italian pole 'Little White Ice' 'see ''Speckbohne' 'Lodi' bush, white seeds, 57 days 'Logan Giant' heirloom 'pole, brown seeds, 61-70 days ''Louisiana Purple Pod' heirloom pole, brown, 67 days 'Malibu' BMV(#1)/CTV/HB pole, 60 days 'Marengo' 'italian pole, 75 days ''Marrow Fat' heirloom bush, 100 days 'Marvel of Venice' heirloom italian bush, yellow seeds, 54 days 'Matador' bush, white seeds, 56-60 days 'Mayflower' heirloom pole, 100 days 'McCaslan' heirloom pole, 65 days 'Meraviglia Venezia' italian yellow pole, 55-60 days 'Midnight Black Turtle' 'bush, black seeds, 104 days ''Missouri Wonder' heirloom pole, white/red seeds 'Molly Frazier's White Cutshort' 'ozark heirloom pole, bright white seeds ''Mosaic' asian yard long, red/purple seeds, 80 days 'Musica' 'romano pole, 67 days ''Neopolitan Pole' pole, 60 days 'Neckargold' 'french/italian yellow wax pole, white seeds, 60 days ''Northeaster' dutch pole, white seeds, 55-65 days 'Old Homestead Brown Seeded Pole' see 'Kentucky Blue Wonder' 'Old Time Cutshort' 'pole, 75 days ''Orient Extra Long' asian yard long, black seeds 'Orient Wonder' asian yard long, red-brown seeds, 70 days 'Pole Romano' 'pole, 60-70 days ''Purple King' pole, 75 days 'Purple Marconi' pole, 67 days 'Purple Podded Pole' pole, purple seeds, 65-75 days 'Ramdor' yellow wax pole 'Ram's Horn' pole, beige seeds 'Rattlesnake' pole, purple seeds, 65-85 days 'Red-seeded Asparagus' see 'Asparagus Yardlong' 'Red Stripe' asian yard long, red/white seeds 'Romano Snap Pole' see 'Pole Romano' 'Ruth Bible' heirloom pole 'Santa Anna' italian pole, 60 days 'Shirohana Mame' asian pole, 80 days 'Signora Della Campagna' italian pole, cream/red seeds 'Smeraldo' 'romano-type pole, 55 days ''Soissons Verts' 'pole, 80-100 days ''Spanish Musica' 'pole, 62 days ''Speckbohne' heirloom 'bean, 45-60 days ''Speckled Cranberry' 60-90 days 'Sultan's Golden Crescent' heirloom pole, white seeds, 75 days 'Super Marconi' 'romano pole ''Taiwan Black Long Bean' asian pole 'Tanya' pole, pink seeds, 60 days 'Tobacco Worm' heirloom pole, 60 days 'Trionfo Violetto' pole, purple seeds, 60-72 days 'True Red Cranberry' pole, red seeds, 60-95 days 'Tsu In' 'asian yard long, 75 days ''Turkey Craw' heirloom pole, brown seeds 'Uncle Steve's Italian' green/purple seeds, 70 days 'Ura' green pole, 60 days 'Vilet Prodded Stringless' pole, brown/purple seeds, 70 days 'Weinlanderin' heirloom swiss pole, purple seeds, 65 days 'White Christmas' pole, white seeds, 80 days 'White Seeded' 'asian yard long, 60 days ''Wren's Egg' heirloom pole, 63 days 'Yellow Annellino' 'pole ''Yellow Romano' yellow wax pole, creamy yellow seeds, 74 days 'Bush Beans:' 'Alicante' french filet bush, 55 days 'Ambra' BMV/CBM/CT bush, 52 days 'Anasazi Bean' 'see ''Jacob's Cattle' 'Arikara Yellow' yellow seeds, bush, 80-90 days 'Aztec' half-runner, 60-75 days 'Baccicia' heiloom italian bush, 60 days 'Baquette' french filet bush, 41-55 Savers Exchange 2010 'Baroma' open-pollinated bush, 58 days 'Black Bean' asian bush, black seeds 'Black Coco' 'bush, 90 days ''Black Seed' 'dark-green asian ''Black-Seeded Kentucky Wonder' heirloom pole, 84 days 'Black Turtle' black seeds, 85-104 days 'Black Valentine' bush, 52-100 days 'Beurre de Rocquencort' see''' 'Golden Rocky Wax'' ''Blue Lake' bush', white seeds, 55-60 days ''Blue Ribbon'' romano bush, purple seeds, 55 days ''Blush Blue Lake 274' BMV (BV-1)/NY-15M bush, 53-58 ''Brio' '''bush, white seeds, 54 days ''Brittle Wax' heirloom bush, 50 days 'Bronco' 'bush, white seeds, 53 days ''Boby Bianco' french filet bush 'Borlotto' italian bush, green/red seeds 'Boston Favorite' heirloom bush, 90 days 'Bountiful' PM/DM/R bush, 46 days 'Burpee's Stringless Green Pod' heirloom bush, 50 days 'Bumble Bee' bush, white seeds, 98 days 'Brittle Beurre' yellow wax bush, 50 days 'Bullet' see''' 'Bruine Kogelboon'' ''Bush Blue Lake 47'' 58 days ''Bush Kentucky Wonder 125' CBM/NLB (#15)' bush, 57 days ''Bush Romano'' bush, 54 days ''Bruine Kogelboon' bush ''''Calypso' bush, 90 days 'Cannelino' heirloom italian pole, white seeds 'Cannellini' italian bush, white seeds, 80-100 days 'Caruso' M/A french haricot vert 'Coach Dog Bean' see 'Jacob's Cattle' 'Contender' CBM/PM bush, 55 days 'Carson' BMV/BBS/A 'yellow wax bush ''Charlevoix Dark Red Kidney' bush, dark red seeds, 80-90 days 'Charon' CBM, CTV, HB, NLB bush, 55 days 'Cherokee' heirloom yellow bush, 48-60 days 'Cherokee Cornfield' heirloom pole, 70 days 'Cherokee Wax' see''' 'Cherokee'' ''China Yellow' heirloom''' bush, yellow seeds, 90-95 days 'Chinese Green Noddle' 'Chinese Red Noodles' 'see ''Red Noodles' 'Classic Slenderette' see''' 'Slenderette'' ''Coco Rubico' bush, cream seeds, 60 days ''''Commodore' bush, 65 days 'Cupidon' french filet bush, 50 days 'Dalmatian Beam' see 'Jacob's Cattle' 'Daytona' bush, 55 days 'Delinel' french filet bush, 55 days 'Derby' BMV (BV-1)/CBM/PM bush, 55 days 'Dolico-Dall'Occhio' italian filet bush, 70 days 'Dorabel' yellow french fillet bush 'Dove's Breast' see 'Papa De Rola' 'Drabo' 'bush, white seeds, 86 days ''Dragon Tongue' 'yellow wax bush purple seeds, 50-65 days ''Dusky' BBS/BMV(#15)/CBM/HB/NLB(#8) bush, 52 days 'Dutch Brown' heirloom bush, 70 days 'Dwarf Bees Runner' bush, purple seeds, 75-80 days 'Early Bush Italian' bush, 50 days 'Early Idaho' bush, brown seeds, 50 days 'Eastern Butterwax' yellow wax bush, 53 days 'Elvie' 'bush, green seeds ''Empress' green bush, 55 days 'Espada' bush, white seeds, 56 days 'Etna' CMB bush, red/green seeds, 68 days 'Eva's Birdie' bush, pink/red seeds 'E-Z Pick' 55 days 'E-Z Gold' yellow wax bush, 54 days 'Gestina' CBM bush, 56 days 'Glageolet Chevrier' 'european flageolet ''Filet' bush, green/purple seeds, 56 days 'Flagrano' A/HB/BMV french flageolet bush, 67-76 days 'Flaro' open-pollinated bush, pale green seeds, 65 days 'Florence' bush, 49-50 days 'Fordhook Standard' french filet bush, 57 days 'Foremost' bush, white seeds, 53 days 'Fowler' bush 'Fin des Baqnols' heirloom 'french filet, 55 days ''French Horticultural' bush, 64-75 days 'Fresh Pick' pale green seeds, 53 days 'Giant Stringless' bush, 56 days 'Gina' romano bush, 55 days 'Golden Butterwax' 'yellow wax bush, 56 days ''Gold Crop' 'wax bush, white seeds, 55 days ''Golden Lumen' wax bush, white seeds, 55-60 days 'Golden Rod' yellow wax bush, 54-60 days 'Golden Rocky Wax' heirloom 'wax bush, 55-60 days ''Golden Wax' yellow wax bush 'Goldito' CBM french filet yellow wax bush, 53 days 'Gold Mine' BMV/CBM/H 'yellow wax bush, 53-55 days ''Gold Rush' BBS/BMV yellow wax bush, 53 days 'Goose' 'bush, 80 days ''Gran Bruno' see 'Borlotto of Vigevano' 'Great Northern' bush 85 days 'Green Anellino' heirloom italian bush 'Greencrop' BMV/CBM green bush, 51-55 days 'Greencrop Asgrow' 'romano bush, white seeds, 55 days ''Greensleeves' open-pollinated bush 'Grenoble' CBM/A/HB bush, white seeds, 52-55 days 'Heavyweight II' bush, 53 days 'Henderson's Black Valentine' 'see ''Black Valentine' 'Hialeah' BCM 'bush, 53 days ''Hialeah Improved' BMV(#15)/CBM '53 days ''Hickok' MBS(#1)/R/BBS, 56 days 'Hidatsa Indian Red' bush, 80 days 'Horto' see''' 'Tongues of Fire'' ''Hurricane'' bush, 50 days ''Hutterite'' bush, tan seeds, 88 days ''Indian Woman Yellow'' yellow seeds, bush, 60 days ''Indy Gold' BBS/CBM''' yellow wax bush, 52-56 days 'Indian Brown' ' ''Isar' yellow bush, white seeds 'Italian Rose' 'italian bush, cream/rose seeds, 70 days ''Jacob's Cattle' heirloom bush, 83 days 'Jacob's Gold' tan seeds, 80 days 'Jade' CBM/CTV/R 'bush 53-57 days ''Jumbo' BMV italian romano bush (Romano x Kentucky Wonder), 55 days 'Kenearly Yellow Eye' bush, 90 days 'Kentucky Dreamer' bush, 55 days 'Kentucky King' from Kentucky Wonder' green bush, 57 days 'Kentucky Wonder Bush' 65 days 'King of the Early' bush, mottled red seeds, 85 days 'Landmark' BCMV(#1)/NY(#15) bush 'La Victoire' 'french bush, black seed, 50-55 days ''Lina Cisco's Bird Egg' heirloom 'bush, 85 days ''Lingua di Fuoco' 'italian bush, white/red seeds, 70 days ''Lowe's Champion' heirloom bush, 65 days 'Lynx' CBM/HB/R 'haricot vert bush, 53 days ''Magnum' BMV, bush 52 days 'Maine Sunset' bush, white seeds, 85 days 'Maine Yellow Eye' 'bush, white/yellow seeds, 92 days ''Major' yellow wax bush, 63 days 'Marconi Nano' heirloom romano bush, black seeds, 50-55 days 'Masai' CBM/BBS/CTV bush, 47 days 'Marfax' 'bush, 86 days ''Matilda' bush, 70 days 'Maxibel' french filet bush, 50-65 days 'Medinah' bush, white seeds, 53 days 'Mellow Yellow' bush yellow seeds, 55 days 'Miltla Black Tepary' bush, black seeds, 85 day 'Money' heirloom bush, white seeds, 95 days 'Mont d'Or' french yellow wax bush 'Montpelier' bush, 56 days 'Monos Negros' bush, black seeds, 90 days 'Morgane' green french filet 'Mrociumere' 'bush, purple seeds, 100 days ''Mountaineer White Half Runner' bush, 60 days 'Mung' bush, 90 days 'Nash' BMV bush, 54 days 'Navy Pea' 'semi-vining, white seeds, 85 days ''Nickel' A/BBS/CBM bush, 52-59 days 'Normandie' A/HB/CBM bush, 52 days 'Nugget' CBM yellow bush, 52 days 'October' cream/purple seeds, 85-90 days 'Old Dutch Half Runner' bush, 60 days 'Paint' '70-90 days ''Painted Pony' 'bush, 60-80 days ''Papa De Rola' heirloom bush, beige/white/red seeds 'Pawnee' bush, brown/beige seeds, 90-100 days 'Pencil Pod' yellow wax bush, black seeds, 52 days 'Pension' BMV italian flat bush 'Peregion' heirloom 'bush, 95 days ''Pinto' 'bush, brown speckled seeds, 90 days ''Potomac' pole, 67 days 'Purple Koronis' 'bush, bright purple seeds, 80-85 days ''Purple Queen' 'bush, purple seeds, 52 days ''The Prince' 55 days 'Provider' BMV(#15)/CBM/DM/PM bush, 50 days 'Roc D'or' yellow bush, 55-60 days 'Potato Bean' see 'Aztec' 'Red Kidney' 'bush, red seeds, 100-102 days ''Red Mexican' heirloom bush, red seeds, 85 days 'Red Noodle' 'asian bush, 80 days ''Red Peanut' bush, pink seeds, 50 days 'Red Swan' bush, purple seeds, 52-58 days 'Regal Salad' 55 days 'Runner Cannellini' see''' 'Cannellini'' ''Rocdor'' yellow wax bush, 50-53 days ''Rocquencourt'' yellow wax bush, 55 days ''Roma II' BMV/CBM/NLB/PRS/R bush, 53-54 days ''Roma Improved' '''58 days ''Romanette' bush, white seeds, 55 days 'Romano 14' 'romano bush, 54 days ''Romano 942' BMV(#1)/M(NY15)/CBM romano bush, 57 days 'Romano Gold' BMV/R/WM yellow wax bush, 55-60 days 'Rolande' french filet bush, 54 days 'Royal Purple Burgundy' bush, purple seeds, 51-55 days 'Scarlet Beauty' 'bush, red seeds, 70-90 days ''Sequoia' italian bush, purple seeds, 53 days 'Shade' heat/CMB/CTV bush, 56 days 'Slenderette' NLB(#15) 'bush, 53 days ''Slenderwax' BMV(#15)/CBM/S yellow wax bean bush, 56 days 'Smith River Super Speckle' 'bush, red/white seeds, 90 days ''Soldier' heirloom bush, 85-95 days 'Soliel' 'yellow wax bush, 54 days ''Speckled Bays' heirloom, bush, white/red seeds, 95 days 'Speculator' bush, 55 days 'Speedy' bush 'Stallion' CBM/HB bush, brown seeds, 53 days 'State Half Runner' bush 'Steuben' bush, white seeds, 85 days 'Stickless Wonder' asian yard long bush 'Strike' bush, white seeds, 53 days 'Storm' CBM/R bush, brown seeds, 51 days 'Straight 'N Narrow' bush, 53 days 'Swedish Brown' brown seeds, bush, 85 days 'Tavera' BMV/A french filet, white seeds, 54 days 'Taylor's Dwarf Horticultural' heirloom bush, 60-80 days 'Teggia' BMV/R bush, 68 days 'Tema' bush, brown seeds, 55 days 'Tendercrop' CBM/NY(#15) 'bush, 55-60 days ''Tenderette' CBM/NLB(#15) bush, 58 days 'Tenderlake' bush, white seeds, 53-55 days 'Tendergreen' bush, 45-57 days 'Tendergreen Improved' CBM bush, 53 days 'Tender Pod' bush, 50 days 'Tiger Eye' heirloom bush, orange seeds, 65-90 days 'Topaz' bush, mottled seeds, 92 days 'Top Crop' bush, 52 days 'Tongues of Fire' 'italian bush, 62-75 days ''Trout Bean' see''' 'Jacob's Cattle'' ''Triumph De Farcy'' french filet bush, 48 days ''Trueblue' CMB''' bush, 54 days 'Unidor' CBM/A/HB yellow wax bush, 54-58 days 'Un Metro' italian asparagus yardlong 'Valentino' bush, 53 days 'Vangaurd' french bush 'Venture' bush, 55 days 'Vermont Appaloosa' bush, purple/white, 80 days 'Vermont Cranberry' heirloom semi-bush, red seeds, 85 days 'Vernandon' 'french haricot vert, 50-60 days ''White Half Runner' 'bush, 60 days ''White Kidney' see 'Cannellini' 'White Marrow' bush, white seeds, 100 days 'Xera' BMV/HB bush, white seeds, 54 days 'Yellow Rod' CBM 'yellow wax bush, 53 days ''Yin Yang' bush, black seeds, 100 days Kidney Beans 'California Red Kidney' 100 days 'Gentec 401' 80 days 'Light Red Kidney' bush, 85 days 'Volunteer' CBM/R '''60 days '''Seed Sources: ---- Notes: heirloom--open-pollinated varieties recorded before 1928 open-pollinated--varieties that can produce seed hybrid--cross between open-pollinated varieties that might or might not viable seeds Disease Resistance abbreviations: *BBS - bacterial brown spot *BMV - bean mosaic virus *CBM - common bean mosaic *H - halo blight *R - rust *CTV - curly top virus *NLB - northern leaf blight *PRS - papaya ring spot *PM - powdery mildew *DM - downy mildew *CT - curly top *CW - common wilt *N - nemotodes *S - Sclerotinia *BMV - brome mosaic virus x Category:Fabaceae Category:Fruiting Vegetables